1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for effectively and quickly bending and cutting rods.
2. State of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,620,848, 3,861,186 and 4,052,875 are representative of mechanisms relative hereto.
Although similarities exist between the prior art and the present invention it is believed that simplicity presented herein is the key to the difference and the basis for patentability. Both the cutter and bender portions of this apparatus are not only simple but effective and efficient. By reason of arranging the basic bending unit as a single pivotal member, the rod can be quickly and easily received and bent in a matter of a few seconds. With the unit pivotally mounted on the table top of a workbench it is easily accessible in use thereof by an operator. The cutter unit likewise arranged on the table top permits of ease in placing the rod in position for cutting either before or after the bending thereof. Transfer of the rod from cutter to bender is a simple quick operation by a single operator with the control levers for operation of these units mounted on the workbench near the table top thereof. Furthermore, the bender includes an adjustable rod abutment member for incremental degree adjustment of the bend desired in the rod.
The cutting unit includes a stationary cutter blade and movable cutter blade pivotally mounted to swing through an opening in the table top effective to shear a rod placed on the table top and received in the cutter jaw of the cutter unit.
A careful comparison of the prior art to the present invention will readily identify the above features of patentability.